Damon salvatore will live again
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: Damons dying elenas by his side and so is stefan will damon salvatore die and if he does will he find his way out ...and what unlikely person will he get to help him Set around 4x15
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing rights go to the vampire diaries .**

''sshhhh we'll find something ... always do ''

i tried to keep my voice level , not let tears fall and hold damon tightly at the same time , who would have thought that would be so hard . My mind was going crazy everything was running threw it yet nothing that i could concentrate on to make it a fully grown thought . Damon can't die thats impossible , hes damon he kills he fights back twice as hard and wins he doesn't give up , so how could he now . Whoever done this to him would pay damon would make them pay when he got his strength back , but for now he lay almost lifeless in my arms i held his head against my chest , like i had when he'd been bitten by the werewolf he thought he was dying then to and then we found our loop hole , it was going to happen now stefan or bonnie would find something in fact they should be back any minute and then damon will get better .

'' i'm sorry elena...i didn't get the cure for you ... and now i'm d-''

'' You'r not dying damon '' i shook my head as i kissed his forehead that had a thin layer of sweat over it i ran my fingers slowly threw his dark thick hair .

'' elena i can feel it...i was stabbed , fed vervain and exposed to sunlight without my ring i'm-''

'' no '' i couldn't hear it and my voice was a demand for him not to say it if he said it that made it real it meant it was happening .

'' im dying elena '' Tears spilled from my eyes like a water fall or a tap .

'' Did you find anything '' damons voice was weak and i followed his gaze to stefan who was making his way into the room , i knew damon had some hope maybe not as much as me but he had some . Stefan sat on the end of damons bed and shook his head looking slightly sad not enough considering it was his brother laying here could he hate him that much .. and over me . Damon nodded at stefan it was almost like they were saying goodbye to each other using there eyes instead of mouths , looks instead of words .

'' There has to be something else '' i held damon tighter to me , he was weak his life was slipping from me no matter how tight i held him to me .

'' elena me and bonnie tried everything '' stefan shook his head , i clenched my eyes closed trying to keep my crying silent .

'' im gonna miss you '' Damon moved his head to look up at me and i gave him a smile it was sad but all i could manage , Damon shifted lightly in my arms forcing me to loosen my grip on him , me and stefan both watched as he took off his daylight ring .

'' Damon what are you doing ... the suns going to come up in a few hours '' i couldn't hide the shock in my voice but it was a nice change from the sadness in my voice .

'' elena i'm not going to be here when the sun comes up '' to no surprise more tears fell from my eyes he took my hand and put his ring into my palm '' i won't need this any more i want you to have it '' I thought about debating but then i noticed he was only getting weaker and i had hurt him enough in the past , i had wasted most of his energy so i didn't need to waist it now not when he might not have long left , i took my daylight ring off and placed damons on my wedding finger .

I couldn't speak my voice would break so i whispered into his ear '' I love you damon '' my cheek rested comfortably against his hair .

'' you know i could die for a glass of bourbon '' he let a small smile cross his lips and it mirrored onto mine i nodded .

'' i'll get it '' i put him sitting up against the pillows and went to get him a drink .

'' you don't really need that drink do you ''

stefan looked at him from the end of damons bed . Damon gave him a slight smile and shrugged  
'' no...it would be a waist i can feel my insides being killed my vervain ... i don't think i could appreciate the taste of it right now ''  
Damon half smiled stefan nodded .

'' So damon why did you send elena out '' Stefans eyes met damons .

'' because stefan i don't want elena to see me die ... she watched her parents , jenna , ric all die ... why add one more person to the list '' he shrugged . Once again stefan simply nodded .  
'' you really hate me don't you '' Damons voice was slightly hurt and he smirked when it went unanswered by stefan '' i'm sorry stefan for everything '' Damons breathing was dropping as if he was breathless stefan couldn't look at him now .

'' You know what damon '' stefans voice was softer as he turned to look at his brother who now was silent not because he was waiting an answer but because he had become nothing but a body , lifeless and dead '' i forgive you '' stefan said although it was to late .

'' i got it '' I walked back into Damons room my eyes darting to him straight away '' damon '' my voice was soft , sad , broken , lost . Hes dead damon my damons dead ''is he '' stefan nodded and i broke i dropped the glass vamp-speeding to Damons side taking him back in my arms my crying took over me , A world with out damon salvatore that didn't seem possible i looked at my wedding finger which held his ring ''damon'' i sobbed . The one person who'd protected me endless of how i treated him , who had every reason to leave me , i'd broken his heart more then once before finally realising i love him , i should have realised sooner . But sooner , if's or what's didn't matter now because that one man who had protected me lay dead in my arms and suddenly the world seemed like a much emptier place .

JEREMYS POV

Elena's so upset last time she was in this state was when our parents died i stayed at the door way .

'' surprise ''

I jumped that was an all to familiar voice i turned around to face it '' damon ?! '' .

'' looks like im joining camp ghost town '' Damon gave him a cocky grin .

'' What do you want damon '' jeremy had been so busy with all his hunter stuff it kept his mind off the see dead .

'' I think i have a way out a way to get back into my body and back into the real world as long as you work with me ? '' he wanted my help , he had helped me with klaus and one look at elena and i knew i had no choice .

'' what do i have to do ''

Damon grinned '' keep me and you a secret , do everything i say ...oh and don't let them bury or touch my body ... ok '' he raised an eyebrow .

'' ok ''

**IF I GET 3 REVIEWS ASKING FOR CHAPTER TWO I'LL DO IT OTHER WISE IM NOT . TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two please leave a review at the end :)**

**Jeremys POV **

****I stood at elenas door wait , i understood her skipping school but she wasn't even sleeping she just lay there with tears filling in her eyes .

'' pervert '' I jumped a little turning around to face him before walking into my room , I'm almost getting used to ghost damon its been two days sense his death sense elena was last out of bed and functioning properly . '' Jeremy didn't anyone ever tell you not to stair at girls... especially when there you'r sister '' I watched as damon leaned against the door rolling my eyes at him . I'm helping him i should be getting more respect .

'' Ha ha very funny '' my voice showed how annoyed i was getting that made him laugh . Subject change now before he gets any more amusement out of this '' so did that witch say if she would help you or not damon sooner we get you back the better '' .

Damon smiled smugly '' aww you miss me '' he grinned '' she did she just needs something to tie me to thats on this side only problem is it has to have been with me in my vampire life and theres nothing i have had that long '' Damon shrugged .

'' so you need what exactly something like a picture , shirt things that you would of had everyday '' Damon nodded '' hay what about a picture of katherine ?'' .

'' nope nothing like that i never kept anything like that ... so she's having another look to see if there's another way ... and keep you'r voice down if elena finds out she's going to get all her hopes on this ... hows my body doing '' damon sat down on the end of jeremys bed .

'' Am... there keeping it in the basement for now but there planning you'r funeral today so you should be buried next week '' jeremy crossed his arms .

Damon nodded thinking '' well thats enough time ... witch's don't like me that much this ones given me five days of her time two of which i'v used so we only have-''

'' three more '' jeremy interrupted him .

Damon gave jeremy a surprised look '' look who can count ... can you go to ten or is five you'r limit '' he cocked his head to the side grinning .

Jeremy shook his head '' thats is im done you'r a complete ass why even bother bringing you back '' he turned towards the door but not before damon appeared in front of him .

'' wait '' damon sounded annoyed , he sighed '' i...i'm sorry ok but i can't stand seeing elena like this i'v seen her this upset before ''

Jeremy half rolled his eyes damon was doing this because he wanted to be with elena after all this time he gets her and then dies he wants to be with her and he also hates seeing her upset over him that much i'v gathered over the two days '' ok how did you get a witch to help you any ways i thought that was not allowed '' .

Damon leaned back against the door '' the witch thats helping me out ... i knew her great great great great grandmother she worked with emily for a while who was a bennit witch so sense i knew the family she gave me some time ''

'' do you think bonnie would know her or help us ''

'' NO '' damons voice was stern and serious jeremy rolled his eyes '' jeremy i mean it you tell bonnie she tells elena you ask bonnie about any of this she'll figure it out and tell elena ... do not use my predicament to try get laid ''

'' imnottry...'' jeremy stopped talking his sentence was coming out as one word and made damon grin '' me and bonnie are friends ''

'' hmm yeah ... any way get you'r ass over to my house funeral plannings today '' jeremy turned around grabbing his jacket .

'' do you think bonnie would be interested in me again '' he turned around to a grinning widely amused damon and quickly reversed on the topic '' never mind dude don't be such an-''

''Jeremy who are you talking to ? '' elena asked as she walked into my room she was standing beside damon or damons spirit that she had no idea about looking at me confused her eyes were dark and sad , Damons eyes widened .

'' excuse time jeremy '' I looked at elena and smiled .

'' am i was just asking if you were ready to head over to the salvatores or stefans now i guess '' shit no the second i said stefans now she broke tears formed in her eyes and she had to swallow to try keep her voice together but it was on the edge of breaking .

'' yeah care texted shes over there lets go '' elena said heading down stairs i followed her damon disappeared this was elenas first time leaving the house .

**Elena's pov **

Don't please don't cry now come on just get threw this , jeremy walked in before me but i followed and closed the door behind me we had so many memory's here i sat down at the table across from stefan caroline and jeremy were at either sides of me all watching me waiting for me to break as if that made it any easy'er . My eyes went on the bottles of bourbon damons drink the fire place that brought a lump in my throat the fire place where i kissed him the first night we had sex .

'' elena '' carolines voice was soft and it sent my head turning quickly to her looking her in the eye i blinked rapidly she had interrupted my memory i realised how much tears were in my eyes once i looked at her she looked fuzzy , I brought my hands up to my eyes and wiped under them nodding at her the lump was still in my throat and was trying to break out . caroline smiled slightly '' me and stefan thought his funeral should be small '' My mind was running all over the place i couldn't think about anything but damon , but the thought of burying damon in the ground was ... damon buried just like everyone else he lived and died but he's so much more . I want to turn it off turn it all of then i'll never have to feel this again it will be gone and over . I feel like a child in the woods in the darkness of night , i feel lost but most of all alone damon was always there with me to talk to to make me stronger and happy .

'' you and stefan think a lot don't you ... you both thought my feelings we'r the sire bond , you both thought thats why i fell in love with him why i had sex with him '' i was beyond caring how either of them felt right now stefan was quiet but not upset it was like a normal day with him . I stood up from the table '' and then you made him think my feelings we'r because of the sire bond even though he called me to the lake house and we spent the past few days together he still had that that doubt ... '' tears streamed down my cheeks and i slammed my fists down on the table slightly to hard jeremy jumped '' i didn't get to be with him when he died because he didn't want me to see anyone else die i had spent all day with him but the last minutes '' i shook my head remembering what stefan said he told me why damon sent me away '' the last minute i wasn't with him even dying he protected me ... and im not going to sit here and bury him like like he was just another person i love him ... and hes dead ... hes gone '' i felt like a huge part of my heart was gone and the only part of my heart i had left was the part that let me feel pain , I looked down at damons daylight ring that stood proud on my wedding finger '' im not doing this '' i shook my head and walked out .

**jeremys pov**

****We all sat there silent damon stood behind me he arrived just as elena banged the table and he watched her break just like we all did .

'' stefan you seem to be holding up ok '' i smiled lightly at him .

stefan shrugged '' vampires all die at some point '' .

'' thanks brother you'r words are touching '' Damon rolled his eyes like me and in fact caroline he was surprised how little his death affected stefan he was his brother after all , '' ok jeremy ... find something useful to do ... not bonnie '' he grinned .

I stood up '' well i guess we'll have to plan this in a few days elena pretty beat ... she just needs time to register it all '' .

'' i never saw her like that not even when her parents died .. she really did love him '' caroline was slightly surprised and looked at my side to find damon had gone .

**Damons pov late that night .**

****She's doing it again tears build slowly in her eyes they fall even slower , she hasn't slept in days and she seemed to be the only one effected by my death she also happened to be the only one i cared about '' you should sleep you know ... i'm trying to find a way back to you but its not easy i hate witches they hate me blah blah blah '' I smiled , I wanted to touch her hug her and tell her everything would be ok , I was surprised when she spoke for a second i thought she was talking to me but no she was talking to herself but i listened in .

'' It could be easy elena just turn it off turn it off '' Her voice was sad like her well sad was an understatement this was heart breaking to watch i could not even imagine how she felt . She can't turn her feelings off thats not elena her without feelings she'd be a monster and it would be because of me she was going to do it i could tell she just wanted the pain to stop .

I rushed into jeremys room '' get up jeremy up now JEREMY '' i had to shout god why could he not be awake when i needed him i small smirk came on my lips when he jumped up .

'' what...ugghh damon what the hell what time is it '' he sounded tired that was annoying .

'' it's night time ... elenas about to switch her feelings off '' good that got him up and concentrated .

'' no she can't ''

'' i know thats my point '' you stupid fool go stop her already i took a deep breath '' jeremy go stop her '' he ran past me into elenas room and i followed sitting on her bed beside her .

'' elena '' jeremy stood in front of her and she sat up wiping the tears from her cheeks .

'' yeah jeremy whats wrong '' she had to try keep her voice strong .

'' listen i know you'r finding this hard and the easy thing to do would be to give up but-''

'' jeremy i can't do it ... he was the only thing keeping me happy he was the only person who made being a vampire worth while i know how it sounds but...imagine everyone waiting for you to fail and then there's one person who makes you feel like you can do it and you can stay strong ... that person was damon for me... it would be easy'er to turn it off '' I smiled i should of know it was not the sire bond at least its broken now ... if i do come back .

'' i know elena but i don't want you to ...damon doesn't want you to ...'' my eyes widened and locked on his ... he just slipped up big time and to make it all worse he's now looking right at me and shes looking at him .

'' jeremy don't you dare ... fix this now ''

'' jeremy what are you talking about ... how did you even know i was about to do it ''

'' jeremy i know she's upset but no find another way ''

Jeremy looked from me to elena '' i can see him hes right here hes with you most nights he has a plan hes trying to get back into his body '' Jeremy looked at me '' she had to know damon '' I rolled my eyes and then elena looked at the same spot jeremy was looking at searching for some proof she had not missed me under all her tears but she took a deep breath and looked back at jeremy for the first time in two days her voice was not sad she had hope back in it .

'' hes here jeremy ? ...where '' she sounded desperate '' how do we get him back jer '' I shook my head .

'' didn't i tell you this would happen ''

'' Damon shut up she was bound to find out sooner or later ''

'' Don't try blame me this is you'r fault ghost boy ''

Elena laughed and smiled lightly that sound was music to my ears and i smiled with her slightly surprised by her outburst .

'' hes arguing with you i'm guessing he didn't get his own way '' jeremy smiled seeing some light come back into her eyes .

'' hes a pain in the ass more like ... he needs something that hes been attached to all his vampire life but damon never carried anything personal around everyday so if we find something we can get him back . But we can't find anything ... ''

Elenas eyes lit up '' his ring his daylight ring he had it every day '' I smiled who would have thought that elena would be the one to save me this time i nodded at jeremy and jeremy nodded to elena she jumped out of bed and pulled on her jacket '' tell damon to get his witch we'r doing this now ''

'' wait elena i don't know if dam- jeremy looked to find damon had disappeared '' never mind hes ahead of us '' .

**Elena's pov **

Come on come on please work i held damons hand in mine his ring back on his finger and my smaller daylight ring on mine . His dead body was cold and laying on the couch stefan was standing by the fire watching damon closely jeremy stood at the top of the couch and from what i could tell damons spirit was beside him . '' is it working ?'' i asked something should be happening by now...right ? .

'' yeah elena its working hes getting further away from me '' jeremy was concentrating on damons spirit .

All eyes went to the door and bonnie came in '' elena wait i don't think damon wants this ... jeremy told me what you were doing and i looked around -'' I stood up letting go of damons hand walking over to bonnie what was she talking about .

'' bonnie this was damons idea why would he not want it? ''

'' because elena hes working with a witch who's friends with a bennett witch hes been fooled '' My eyes darted open '' bennett witches hate vampires why would we give one life again '' I shook my head .

'' So this is not going to work then '' i could feel my hope drain from my body he was gone bonnie shook her head .

'' no hes coming back but...'' I looked around the room i could hear three heart beats jeremy's ... bonnies who else was in the house stefan looked around the room as well and then all eyes locked on damon as he sat straight up gasping for breath everyone watching him except bonnie who kept her gaze on me but i was watching damon shocked why would he need air and the heartbeat .

'' Elena damons back but hes back as a human ''

We all including damon looked at bonnie , damons shocked breathless voice broke the silence .

'' im what '' .

**Leave a review **

**Hope you liked chapter two ... thank you for all the nice things said and if you would like chapter 3 i will need 3 reviews asking for it . **


End file.
